The present invention permits accurate diagnoses mainly of diseases and the like by highly sensitive determination of a substance capable of serving as a marker of pathosis, by the use of an NADH kinase highly specific for NADH, and can be utilized in the fields of clinical diagnoses, therapeutics, etc.